gtafandomcom-20200222-history
SC1
|manufacturer = Übermacht |price = $1,603,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Jester (GTA V) |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Prototipo (dial texture) |inttxd = Prototipo |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = sc1 |handlingname = SC1 |textlabelname = SC1 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Übermacht SC1 is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The SC1 is mostly based on the for most its body shape and style, featuring its design influence on the front, side mirrors and rear louvers. Its side profile has a more flat and sleek look with rear is based on a . The grille trim has a shared design with the Revolter appearing more sharp with less curves compared to previous Übermacht model grilles. The SC1 also has longer and lower body proportions than the M1 Homage and i8. Its wheels design is shared with the Nero Custom. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The SC1's performance is similar to that of the Reaper and as a result it is a good performing car. The car has a good acceleration and a decent top speed. This car is rear wheel drive and has a pretty standard weight to it. It can feel sluggish around corners, but can handle them without throwing out the back-end too much. ''GTA Online'' Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery SC1-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The SC1 on Legendary Motorsport. SC1-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The SC1 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. UbermachtSC1-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The SC1 on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. UbermachtSC1-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The SC1 in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Repo - Do You Even Lift?, where two models need to be airlifted by a Cargobob and delivered to the top of a multistorey car park in Pillbox Hill. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Legendary Motorsport, for $1,603,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The SC1 emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned off, the same sound effect is heard on the Tempesta, 811, Nero Custom, Specter and the Specter Custom. *The SC1 is one of two vehicles bearing the new Übermacht logo, the other being the Revolter. *The default radio station for the SC1 is WorldWide FM. See Also *Pegassi Reaper - Similar handling Supercar with an almost identical price tag. *Dinka Jester (GTA V) - A Japanese sports car with very similar design cues. Navigation }}pl:SC1 es:SC1 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online